1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closed, compact, organized, easily maneuverable tool storage box which converts to a stable work bench equipped with a portable circular saw mount and router mount.
2. Description of Prior Art
Rolling tool storage cabinets have been used by mechanics for many years. Portable router tables have also existed for home handymen and professionals with limited space. Portable contractors table saws have also been produced for on-site accurate cutting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,087 (sold by Black & Decker as the "WORK-MATE") provides a portable work surface/clamping device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,570 discloses a portable circular saw mount with rip fence and cross cut guide to be used with WORK-MATE type clamping benches. U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,712 discloses a wheel mounted table saw which can be readily loaded onto a pick-up truck bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,573 discloses a combination tool storage cabinet and tool mounting table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,843 discloses a portable, hand-truck like, open tool carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,775 discloses a closed, hand-truck like, equipment carrier with interior compartments. U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,296 discloses a wheel mounted folding table with storage drawers in the base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,822 discloses a combination tool chest dolly and leaved workbench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,467 discloses a portable workshop with folding storage cabinets and tool mounting surfaces.
None of the above cited inventions provides a combination closed, portable tool storage cabinet and stable work surface, with power tool mounts, in a compact form which is readily usable by contractors and home handymen.